You, Me, Kids!
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Spoilers - Children of the Dark. Plane conversations. PG. JJ x Emily Thnx to homicidal-maniac-69 for letting me use '23 frames' for a promt. Oneshot!


The FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit boarded their private jet quietly late at night, Spencer Reid sinking into a single seated arm chair and Derek Morgan hoping and praying that the mini-bar had been restocked. Apparently Jennifer Jareau had called ahead for them as she herself plonked down into a single seat to go over some files, Aaron Hotchner was on the phone with his soon-to-be ex-wife Haley pleading her to wake up their son Jack to talk to him and Emily Prentiss was thinking about life and how much she thought it was a decent idea to take in a girl who had watched her parents die right in front of her. Her dreams were short lived when Hotch announced that she was going to stay with an aunt and uncle.

The team's last case was bad. Kids in a foster home were being tortured, if you will, for religious beliefs and two of the former kids from that home were killing full families because they would be in a better place. The leader in their little pairing had given a young teen boy a gun to get back at the abusive foster parent. Fortunately Derek had been there to talk him down with Emily watching his back in case the kids tried something, which was doubtful. He was just scared.

Not long after they had taken off from Denver not that long ago but as Emily stared out of the small private window, she looked to her watch, sure that it was going to be past two am by the time the landed in Virginia. Reid was passed out, Morgan was likely to have a small headache in the morning, Hotch had just dropped dead onto the long couch and the only two awake were JJ and Emily, the blonde wide awake and focusing on a report in her hands. Emily went from staring straight a JJ for moments at a time to back to the dark, endless space below them.

JJ had known that Emily was staring as her, feeling the brunettes dark pools land on her and go right through her heart and soul. She had also known that both of them had gotten maybe just a little too attached to the only survivor of the murders, a young girl Carrie. After at least ten minutes of not being able to focus due to Emily staring at her, she turned her head to glance towards the other agent's way, blonde strand of hair that had not been messily put up, falling across in front of her piercing electric blue eyes. JJ packed the file contents up and set it all in her case, ready to go when they landed, and in only sock-covered feet she sunk into the seat next to Emily, who had been stretched out on the two seater comfortably.

As Emily was staring into the darkness, the lights in the cabin causing a reflection on the glass, she became aware that JJ was no longer going over the file but now sitting next to her from the heat radiating from the perfectly tanned skin. An arm snaked around her back and pulled her close, rubbing the cold exposed skin of her arms as her head fell back to JJ's shoulder tiredly. Sure the team knew about them, Garcia showing camera footage of them kissing in the garage on the way down to their cars, and all of them were completely okay with except for Reid who still had a small crush on JJ since they went out nearly two years ago. They were perfectly content in their current position and it wasn't like anyone was watching the two of them, Morgan was passed out from exhaustion and tipsiness and Reid and Hotch from pure exhaustion.

"You okay?" asked JJ, her other arm slipping across Emily's stomach in a protective manor, only to feel the older woman shrink into the embrace.

"Yeah," muttered Emily, a heavenly kiss pressed to her neck softly, not in a sexual way but a loving one, a caring one.

"They're good people, Em. Carrie's family. She'll be fine," reassured JJ, not sure if she was getting through to her lover.

"Good. I'm glad," replied the brunette, sounding like she was on auto-pilot and answering JJ in the same tone.

"I do think that it's a good idea though," hinted the blonde, trying to and successfully getting the attention she had been seeking from Emily.

"You think what's a good idea?" said Emily, giving into JJ, knowing that she was trying to get her actual attention that Auto-Pilot-Prentiss. They knew each other too well.

"You. Me. Kids. I can see it now," finished JJ, finally receiving a smile from Emily. Another kiss was pressed to Emily's neck and she got the feeling that her and JJ were going to be together for a while, completely happy with knowing that in JJ's arms she had found true love.


End file.
